Sucked Dry
by Tosharino
Summary: Young men are disappearing, only to turn up days later, totaly draind of blood. Its just a regular hunt for the Winchesters. That is, until Dean goes missing. Hurt!Dean, Angst!Sam & John
1. Chapter 1

**Teen!Chesters! Dean 17, Sam 12, John.**

**My first FanFiction! Be gentle please! R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer**_**:**_** I own nothing…sadly. **

**Chapter 1:**

The door slowly opened, with barely even a noise.

A teenage boy sat there, unconscious, tied to a wooden chair in the middle of a room crowded with old books and some dirty clothes thrown carelessly on the floor. The room looked somewhat like a library but there was only one door and no windows.

Slowly the boy began to stir in his restraints, too exhausted and sore to do much else. Gradually though, somewhere far back in his mind, a voice started to talk to him. Screaming at him that he wasn't supposed to be here, where ever _here_ is. That something wasn't right. He tried to stand up, to listen to his instincts and get moving but found he couldn't move. He couldn't even open his eyes.

_What's wrong with my body? Why do I feel so heavy?_

A woman stealthily walked farther into the room, getting ever so closer to the teenager.

She had snuck up on him in front of this ragged motel earlier that night, hitting him on the back of the head with a large piece of wood. It was around 11:00pm when she had attacked, always choosing to use the darkness against her victims. She hadn't realized that she had hit him so hard though, for he had been out 5 hours already. It's no fun when your food sleeps through the beginning. That's when they struggle the most.

Finally, the boy was slowly starting to awaken but seemed…groggy, and confused. The egg sized lump on the back of his head being the cause of it no doubt. This meant he couldn't possibly try to get away. At lest for the time being.

Good.

His stunning green eyes, which were now glazed with dizziness, slowly fluttered opened into small slits. He instantly sensed that there was someone in front of him, silently thanking the training his father had given him over the years and focused all of his senses on the shape in front of him. By the sounds of the soft laughter that seemed to echo through the room, he knew that it was a girl.

Slowly, memory flowed back into his subconscious.

'His family had just gotten back to their crappy, old motel room after an all day search for a vampire nest that Bobby had sent them on, with no luck. He had been exhausted and so had his brother, so he had gone outside to the soda machines beside the lobby to get them something other than tap water. Too impatient and too thirsty, desperate to get some liquid into his system, he opened up the bottle of Coke when it dropped to the bottom of the machine and started to greedily drink his fill where he stood. So consumed by the amazing feeling of the cold, fizzy drink flowing down his parched throat, he didn't even realize, until it was too late, that there were footsteps fast approaching behind him. All of a sudden something really hard hit the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground with a thud and then lights out. Only to wake up, tied to a chair god knows where! This person in front of him must have been the one that had jumped him.'

Jumped him from right in front of the motel too.

How embarrassing.

He had gone for a soda and ended up getting jumped by a friggin woman!

_Some hunter I am._

Of course, he didn't have anything against women. He just didn't like the thought of being overpowered by one. His father would be so disappointed if he knew that he had let a stupid _drink_ take his guard down!

He finally opened his eye lids, which felt like they had weights stuck to the top of them and immediately wished he hadn't.

A light was instantly turned on, shining directly into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. A sharp stab of pain coursed through his eyes and all through his head, increasing the headache that had started to grow more pronounced while sitting there.

_God my head hurts!_

When his eyes finally got used to the light he slowly raised his head and took a sudden intake of breath. This was no ordinary women who had gotten the better of him. It was a vampire! No doubt about it. Just by the way she was looking at him proved it.

She was looking at him with animal like eyes. They seemed like endless pits of darkness, and they were staring at the large vain that she could hear pulsing through his neck. She licked her lips in anticipation. This one was full of life, and that's how she liked her food.

Slowly the needle sharp teeth slid out from their sheaths and she leaned in. She leaned in nice and close, right next to his face.

_Dammit!_

The boy struggled, trying desperately to make his body respond, to get up and get out of there. Suddenly he became more aware of his situation and looked down, realizing that his body _did_ work, but he had been pulling against ropes, and these ropes left him no room to move. There was a rope tying each of his shins to the front legs of the chair, one that tied his chest to the back of the chair so tightly that is was a little hard to breath, and his hands were tied to the armrests. Already he could feel the ring-like bruises that the ropes would leave. He also realized that, in his feeble struggles to get his body to move, the rope had worn away the flesh on his wrists that were tied in front of him, leaving them raw and bloody.

He struggled and tried to slide his hands under the ropes with the added moisture his blood would bring, trying to get his arms free so he could attempt to cover his exposed neck as the vampire stared at it, closing in, but they held tight.

Her fangs slid back in. "Oh come now. Don't hurt my feelings boy. I'm not that frightening" came her voice. It was full of enjoyment of his helplessness and pain. As she spoke she reached out a long, white hand and stroked the boy's cheek with the back of it.

"Don't touch me leach!" the boy yelled at her, pulling his face away from her touch.

Her dark eyes twitched, hiding all other emotion as she pulled her hand away, and then brought it back down across his right cheek, digging deep into the flesh there.

He held back his gasp of pain as blood leaked out from the four deep slashes that made their way from his right ear down to his chin, ignoring the uncomfortable wetness of blood as it poured down his face, down his neck and onto his T-shirt.

His eyes slowly rose to stare daggers at her. The cuts hurt like hell and this was his favorite shirt! This bitch was gonna pay. But he kept his mouth shut.

"That's a good boy" she smiled and slowly but without hesitation poked her pinky finger into one of the deep gouges in his cheek, causing him to flinch from the sting. She lifted her finger up to her lips and delicately licked off the blood. "Mmmmm, tasty" she teased. Quickly she took a once over to make sure all of the knots were nice and tight, hunters were always getting into trouble, turned off the light so that the room was plunged into darkness again and then she left, leaving the boy alone in the darkness.

It seemed that there were more bloodsuckers out there. He could hear the voices of the leach who had just left and someone else. It sounded like a man. He could hear their soft whispers on the other side of the door as he got to work on the rope, trying, with no success, to loosen his restraints.

_Please let there be only two of them!_

After about half an hour or so he gave up, his wrists even more raw and bleeding than they had been before. More blood oozed over the rope and slowly made its way down his arms, onto the floor. He took one more look around the room were the vampire had left him and sighed.

_How the hell am I gonna get out of here?!_

It seemed like hours had gone by with him just sitting there. The disgusting bloodsucker had just left him there without a word. Maybe in hopes of making him nervous? Or even scared? Sadly, it was working. He felt very exposed and very alone, but he knew that the isolation wouldn't last much longer. He was here for one reason and one reason only. Food.

His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness of the room but there wasn't anything really interesting to distract him from what he knew was coming. His family had come to this small town of Damascus, Virginia because young men were disappearing and then being found, days later, completely drained of blood. He could only imagine that he would soon share they're fate. Desperate to distract himself, he thought about his family.

_It feels like I've been here for hours! Have they noticed that I'm gone? Are they worried? They should probably be looking for me by now, right? I can only hope…WAIT!!!!! Didn't I leave my phone on in my pocket?! O god please, please, please…_

Slowly, not wanting to get his hopes up and then have them be brutally crushed, he looked down at his jeans pocket. Sure enough, sticking halfway out of it was his cell phone.

_Yes! _

Excitement coursed through his body for a brief moment before he realized, how would he open it, much less dial a number, with his hand tied up in front of him?

_Damn._

Even though he had to do some serious problem solving, the thought did take his mind off of the near future, which held nothing good for him. He let his head dangle in front of him, deep in thought when he glanced at his favorite shirt, now covered in blood from his cheek wound. The sight brought back all of his rage towards the vampires and one thing was now solid in his mind.

No stinkin vampire gets the trip over Dean Winchester.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Should I keep going? Yes, no, maybe so?? This is my first Fic so if you have and suggestions or thoughts I would love to hear them!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to post. Lost my internet for forever!!! I almost died! :P**

**I just want to put out a special thanks to marinawing!! I couldn't have a better Beta reader! Love ya!**

OOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 2:**

Sam lay in his bed, trying to stay awake until his brother came back with the drinks. Their unsuccessful attempt at finding the vampire nest Bobby had told them about had really tired him out. He couldn't wait to get his diet coke. This motel only offered water and beer in the mini fridge so getting a soda would be an awesome change.

As the time ticked by, Sam started to get impatient. He was tired, he was thirsty, and he was pissed that they had been out all day in this godforsaken town and come up with nothing. The last teenager that disappeared from here had finally shown up again. The police had found his body washed up in some old creek deeper in the woods than the hunters had been willing to go for that day.

Even though Sam didn't like to think of innocent humans as bait, if they waited for the vampires to snatch their next food supply, they could at least get a general idea of were the vampires hunting grounds were. And then hopefully have a trail to follow, right?

_Were the hell is Dean? It doesn't take 10 freakin minutes to get two damn drinks! _

Sam sat up, tired of waiting for his brother and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Sam?" asked John, who was sitting at the table in the corner doing research no doubt.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking Dean so long. I'll be right back" and without another word he slipped outside and headed towards the drink machines. Only to stop dead in his tracks and then start to run. When he finally made it to the vending machines he started to panic. Looking around, there was no sign of his older brother. The only thing there was a half empty coke bottle sprawled on the floor. Giving his surroundings one last glance for any sign of his brother, Sam made an about-face and sprinted back to the motel room.

"Dad!!" Sam yelled as he practically busted the door down in his hast to get in.

"Sam? Son, what is it? Where's Dean?" John demanded, research forgotten, and approached his son, who was shaking slightly and had tears in his eyes.

"I can't find Dean! He isn't at the drink machine and his coke is lying on the floor! I think something bads happened to him!" Sam exclaimed, not even coming close to disguising his fear from his father.

"Ok, wait here a minute" John told his son and then, after grabbing a rifle from his duffle bag, went outside to have a look for himself.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sure enough, a half empty coke bottle was lying on the floor next to the machine. John gave his surroundings a long and thorough sweep with his eyes until he heard a frightened gasp beside him. Sam was kneeling on the floor, sticking his finger into some sort of liquid. Of course Sam wouldn't have listened to John's orders to stay put.

"Sam, what did I tell you? Go back to the room and wait until I get back" John ordered, "and get your hand out of whatever that is on the floor." The last thing John needed was for his youngest son to get sick while they were missing his eldest.

"Dad, look! This stuff on the ground! Its blood!" Sam exclaimed, putting his finger up to John's face so he could get a better look.

Leaning down, John examined the blood on the floor, noticing that by the way it was sliding down Sam's finger that it was fresh. _Damn!_

Looking around again, John put together in his mind what could have taken his son. Bobby hadn't warned them about anything in this town except for the vamp…._Oh god no! _Remembering back to earlier on that day, John remembered that the last person to go missing had shown up today, a week after they had gone missing. This teenager, of course, was completely drained of blood. So this left only one conclusion that John wished that he would never have to face.

His son, his Dean, was somehow taken right from under his nose and was now some disgusting leaches personal blood bank!

OOOOOOOOOO

Sam looked up at his father with sad, sad eyes. He only had to look at his dad's expression to have his worries confirmed. The vampires that they were hunting had taken his older brother.

_It's all my fault! If I hadn't been so picky about what I wanted to drink Dean never would have gone out alone and get taken by vampires! If Dean dies it's all my fault!_

Sam, after mentally beating himself up, stood with his father and headed back to their motel room. They now knew that the vampires were somewhere close by, most likely, and they also knew that they probably had a week before Dean would be dead. Not that they were going to take a week of course, but it was nice to know that they had some time. As John called Bobby to tell him about the predicament, Sam busied himself with readying the weapons and, _ew_, the dead mans blood.

OOOOOOOOOO

John talked to Bobby for about 15 minouts. The man on the other end was not happy to hear that the boy that he practically considered a son was now in the hands of a couple of vampires. Giving John all of the information that he had about this particular group of vampires and promising to keep them posted if anything new came up, he hung up the phone with a frustrated grunt. _Those Winchesters, finding more trouble than the job really is._ Well, at least for most of them.

OOOOOOOOOO

After he had processed all of the new information, John joined Sam to finish cleaning and preparing the equipment which consisted in sharpening machetes and knives. They didn't know how many vampires there were so they had to be ready for a whole bunch. Bobby had said that one young man could probably support 2 or at most 3 vampires for a whole week, but who was to say that they weren't getting other food sources from other places right?

Finally all of the weapons were ready and John and Sam piled their duffle bags into the impala. Filled to the brim with motel coffee and half stale donuts the 2 Winchesters headed out into the cold night.

_Don't worry Dean, I promise we'll find you. No matter how long we have to look…we're coming for you son._

OOOOOOOOOO

**TBC**

**I hope this wasn't terrible! Hope you liked it! Please review! They keep me motivated to keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So so so soooo sorry it took me so long to release this chapter! Life majorly caught up with me for the longest time and had serious writers block! :( Please don't hate! Wont ever take this long to post again! Promise!**

**Anyway, I hope you like!**

OOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 3:**

Struggling.

It made him feel week. Powerless. Dependant on someone else to save his sorry ass.

Dean did not like having no control in a situation. That's why he always blocked people out from seeing his true feelings. If they knew how much he could really feel, his control would be gone. They would get all soppy and mushy over him, would make him _talk_ and _open up_.

Sadly, here he was, struggling against the ropes, again. His wrists hurt like a bitch and his head and cheek were throbbing. It had been about 3 hours since the bitch had left him here, just sitting…and waiting.

Dean's hopes had skyrocketed when he had found his cell phone. Everything seemed to be better in those few seconds of celebration. But then, like it always does, the world came crashing down on his parade. This being when he realized that he couldn't actually _reach_ his phone! Let alone dial a number!

_This just sucks!_

But, of course, he was Dean Winchester. And he would not give up that easily.

Dean knew that any minute now his captors would come in to take their first bite, and he did not want to be there for it. He started to rock his body, trying to loosen the phone a bit more out of his pocket. Eventually the movement started to make the chair teeter with him but he didn't stop. That cell phone was his only chance to make it out of here…alive.

Finally he was given a break. The phone fell loose of his pocket and hit the floor with a soft thump. Nervous that the vampires might have heard, he whipped his eyes towards the door, waiting, but no one came through so he re-focused on his original task.

Bending his tied ankle at an almost impossible angle, he gently placed his foot on top of the phone and dragged it across the floor until it was in-between his two feet. Pressing both tips of his shoes against either side of it, he pushed together, one foot slightly higher than the other. It took a couple of tries but with a beautiful 'flick' the phone snapped open.

_Finally! Thank god!_

Now that the phone was open, all Dean needed to do was hit his Dad's speed- dial number and then talk. Only two buttons, how hard could that be? Realizing that his round shoe would just push down multiple buttons at a time, Dean attempted to remove his right shoe.

Once again that night Dean was turning his ankle at a very uncomfortable angle. Digging his heel into the ground as best as he could, he started to bend the shoe off. He had to push on it pretty hard but finally his heel was free of the shoe, and he used his toes to maneuver it off the rest of his foot.

With his shoe sitting off to the side, Dean spread his big toe away from the others and gently placed it on the number two, John's speed-dial. Holding his breath, his toe pressed down on the button until he heard the slight 'beep' from the speaker indicating that he had pressed it hard enough.

Sliding the phone a bit lower he once again placed his toe on the talk button and heard the quiet 'beep'. Releasing his breath with a relieved sigh, Dean waited silently, listening to his phone ring once, twice, "Dean?! Dean, is that you? Are you ok?! Where are you?!" Sadly, Dean knew he could not respond. As much as he wanted to, if he spoke, the vampires would be there in a second and take the phone away, crushing his only hope of escaping.

He made a light tapping sound with his foot, hoping that John would understand, would go straight to the computer and track his phone down. That was the only way John could track him down. What he didn't count on was the vampires coming back in for dinner.

OOOOOOOOOO

They had been on the road for almost two hours and still nothing. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat reviewing the local maps, making sure that they didn't miss a single acre of this dump of a town.

Of course John had already taken into consideration that the nest was not on the map, which in that cast meant that this could only get harder. Lucky for him though, since this was _Dean_ who was missing, Sam followed every one of John's orders with no complaints, even when they hiked for another hour through the cold, unforgiving woods, with no luck.

The two of them where back in the Impala, just about to head back onto the main road when John's cell phone rang. Hands working frantically to find it in his pockets, John finally picked it up after two rings. He flipped it open to see Dean's name scrolled across the small screen with Sam leaning so close that their ears where almost touching.

"Dean?! Dean, is that you? Are you ok?! Where are you?!" he asked franticly into the mouth piece. When first receiving no answer, John ordered Sam to get out the laptop, thanking God that he had wanted to bring it just in case they needed some more information. He knew that he could get almost all of the information that he needed from Bobby but the natural fatherly instinct, no matter how buried beneath the drill sergeant it was, made him take every precaution.

In a matter of seconds Sam had the laptop out without a word, John was pulling over to the side of the road and logging onto the phone company's website, thankful, again, that he had remembered the password to log on. That was also when he heard the slight tapping noise from the other line.

_Oh thank god he's alive!_

"Dad? Dad, is Dean ok?" asked a frantic Sam from the passenger seat. He did not get an answer though, as John was too busy searching for his eldest son's phone's location, while straining his ears for any other noises on the cell phone.

John had just located the phones location, letting out a sigh of relief, when he heard more footsteps in the background. His heart beat rose as he heard muffled voices in the background and then practically jumped out of his chest when his ear was meat with a heart wrenching scream from the other end of the phone, and then the line went dead.

OOOOOOOOOO

**TBC**

**Don't worry, it wont take me so long to write future chapters! Promise! So did you like? See that green button down bellow?? Yah, click it! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! I've finally got my muse back! Woohoo! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like! **

OOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 4:**

_Previously:_

_John had just located the phones location, letting out a sigh of relief, when he heard more footsteps in the background. His heart beat rose as he heard muffled voices in the background and then practically jumped out of his chest when his ear was meat with a heart wrenching scream from the other end of the phone, and then the line went dead. _

OOOOOOOOOO

Dean sat there panting, the pain so intense it seemed almost unreal. He had imagined how painful a vampire bite would be, having their teeth pierce through your skin and muscle, but he never counted on this.

The vampires had finally decided that they wanted to have a taste of him, and it was _not_ fun.

Dean had finally gotten his phone out and called his Dad, under nearly impossible circumstances he might add, and had seemed to have gotten him to understand to track his phone's location when the blood suckers had decided to drop in, and there where two of them.

"Why, hello again Dean. It's so nice to see your awake!" She said, skipping into the room with a chubby looking man behind her. "I was just telling Omar here that I thought you might sleep through all of the fun!" She purred, coming to a stand in front of his chair.

"Oh ya. It's been a real blast so far, sitting in this crap-room tied to a chair. It's friggin delightful" Dean responded, a small grimace on his lips.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way" she replied. "Maybe, if you're good we could…" she trailed off and seemed to be straining her ears.

Dean looked at her nervously, and fidgeted his feet, trying to hide the phone. It was almost to quiet for him to hear but on the other end of his cell phone he could hear his Dad's voice, murmuring to someone else. He also knew that if he could hear it, then the vampires sure could.

"Oh. What do we have here?" She said, picking up the phone with her thumb and pointer finger. She then let out a small sigh, like a teacher would do to an uncooperative student, placing the phone on the desk beside her.

Confused that she didn't turn it off, Dean attempted to take her focus off the phone.

_Maybe I'm finally getting some more luck here!_

"You know, out of all of this wonderful time spent together, I still don't know your name." Dean joked.

"Oh, your right! How rude of me! Yes, my names Catherin! Isn't it a beautiful name?" she said in a sing-song voice, twirling around in a circle.

"Huh, Catherin the blood sucking bitch? Nice name. It suits you" Again with the joking, but what other choice did he have?

Pausing mid-spin, Catherin turned her gaze towards him, but this time, they where the deadly animal eyes again. Glancing at Omar for the briefest of moments, she rushed forward, hunger glowing in her eyes, and placed a hand on either armrest, leaning in close to his ear.

"This might hurt…a lot" she whispered as she unsheathed her fangs and plunged them into his soft neck.

Instantly there was a fire inside of his body, screaming for a way out, but he refused to scream. That is, until a second pair of teeth bit down into the tender flesh of his forearm and he couldn't hold back the agony any longer. So he screamed bloody murder.

OOOOOOOOOO

"SHIT!" John yelled when he lost the connection, throwing the phone into the back seat with a furious flick of his wrist.

"Dad! Dad, what's happening?!" Sam was just as panicked as John was. They had both heard the scream, and they both knew who's it was.

"Sam. Address. NOW." It was taking all of Johns control _not_ to yell at his youngest. He was scared out of his mind for his eldest; the last thing he wanted to do was to anger or even scare his youngest.

Quickly scrolling through the information on the laptop's screen, Sam finally found the little red dot that indicated where Dean's phone, and hopefully Dean, were.

"Umm, well it's not an address. It's out in the middle of a field. Kind of like a farm" Sam replied promptly.

"Ok" John said, taking a deep breath as he started the car and peeled off into the only direction where he knew there was _any_ farm land at all. "What's the closest road? Any road at all."

"Ok, there's one that leads right by it. It's called 'Winding Trail Road'. It's about half an hour from here."

"Good. I'll make it there in 20." John said with a determined look on his face. "Just read off the direction on how to get there."

Taking a deep breath, Sam focused his full attention on the quickest rout to the little red dot as his dad pressed the gas pedal as far down as it would go.

OOOOOOOOOO

**TBC**

**Wow. Deans is in quite a predicament. I love being evil to him! :) **

**Reviews are always welcome! They also encourage me to write faster! Hint hint! Hope you liked!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! **

**Finally got this chapter up at out of the way, and I hope you enjoy because it is definitely one of my longest yet! :) **

OOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 5:**

Fire. There was fire everywhere. In his legs, in his arms, in his chest, in his head; there wasn't one part of him that didn't feel like it needed to be doused with water. Lots and lots of water.

It was almost an unnatural pain, too intense to really be real. But it _was_ real, and Dean could not ignore that. He had hoped that the pain would have thrown him into the beautiful oblivion of unconsciousness, but it did not.

He could feel the teeth, the sharp, long teeth, deeply imbedded in his arm and neck. He could feel as his life-blood was slowly drained from him. He tried to open his eyes, maybe look for some sort of escape, but he could not see. His eyes refused to open, keeping themselves so tightly shut that it almost hurt, almost. It was probably a good thing though that he couldn't see. Things always seemed to hurt more if you looked at them.

And then, as suddenly and as painfully as it had started, it all stopped. Catherin and Omar both retracted their teeth, and licked the excess blood away from the puncture wounds. Dean had stopped screaming a while ago, he was just too exhausted. He couldn't even come up with one of his usual witty remarks to make himself feel better about the situation. He had lost too much blood, but it looked as if Catherin and Omar were going to let his body recover, for a while anyway.

_Brilliant. This is just…peachy!_

"Oh, is little ol' Dean too tired to say anything?" teased Catherin in a soft, but inhuman voice, placing her hand on his non-injured cheek. "Come on Dean. At least look at me."

Dean's head was drooped forward, almost touching his chest. He felt so weak, and so cold. He almost missed the fire. Almost. Not wanting to wait and see if she would _make_ him look up, he summoned what little strength he had left and lifted his head halfway up. Then, managing to get his eyes open to slits, he tilted his head up as high as his sore muscles would allow and looked Catherin straight in the eye. Although he didn't have enough energy to say anything, Dean tried his best to put all the hate he felt towards this creature into that one look.

"Now, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Catherin said with a wide grin spread across her face. "Hey, don't you look at me like that" she said in a teasing voice. "I realize that this relationship hasn't gone as smoothly as one might wish, but at least we're having fun right?" she said, giving Dean a not-too-gentle slap on the cheek and earning a moan from him as his head twisted away from her rough hand.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" she asked with feigned anxiety, leaning forward.

Finally able to catch his breath, Dean looked and used his last bit of his strength to pull his head back, and throw it forward into her nose as hard as he could.

Startled, Catherin jumped backwards, her hands flying up to her nose to check for damage. Dean weakly grinned up at her, and at her nose that was now deformed. He had definitely broken the bitch's nose, and he felt the best he had felt the whole night, minus the new throbbing pain in his skull.

He didn't get that long to celebrate though, because almost instantly after the head butt, Omar's fist came around and hit him in the jaw so hard that he, still tied to the chair, was thrown backwards, crashing into the wall behind it and toppling over. As the chair fell over, Dean's head cracked against the desk near by and the lights went out.

OOOOOOOOOO

"How much farther Sam?" John demanded, on the verge of panic. They had been driving all through these confusing farm roads and not one of them said "Winding Trail Road."

"It says here that we need to take 2 more lefts and then a right to get there" said Sam, indicating to the laptop's screen. They had been driving for, Sam looked down at the laptop's clock, 25 minuets, and so far they had found jack squat.

Doing as Sam instructed, John pressed the gas as far down as it would go, taking two very sharp lefts and then a slower right, not wanting to miss the road they were looking for. Then, out of the blue, there it was, a little dirt path leading into something of a small forest.

"There it is!" Sam almost yelled, jumping halfway out of his seat in his excitement. John had already seen the rugged old sign though, and turned onto it so sharply that Sam would have flown out of the passenger door if it hadn't been locked.

Flooring it down the road, the only thing going through John's mind was how he was going to make the filthy fang that had taken Dean pay, with its sorry excuse for a life.

OOOOOOOOO

With John's driving it only took about 5 minutes before Sam spotted a small house, lights off, up ahead and to the right of the path they were driving on.

"Dad! Dad slow down! Look!" Sam said, pointing his finger wildly at the house. Reluctantly John slowed the car and quietly went in the direction that Sam's finger was pointing.

Sam felt very proud of himself just then. Not only had he gotten them to the right location in a very short time, but he had also spotted the house where Dean was being held. He could see that the thought of driving slow was not very appealing to his dad, heck, it wasn't appealing to him either, but if they sped up like a bunch of crazed drunks, the vampires where sure to spot them, if not hear them.

With what felt like and eternity, John came to a quite stop about 30 meters away from the front of the house. He cut the engine and then hopped out of the car, Sam hot on his heels. Together they packed up John's duffle with two extra machetes, John was going to be carrying the third one in with him, and…arrows?

"Why are we brining arrows Dad?" asked a very confused Sam. He had no idea what his dad planned to do with them. That is, until he was handed a cross-bow.

"Oh" was all he had to say as his dad proceeded to dip the arrows head's into a jar of dead-man's blood, covering them completely.

"Here" said John, giving Sam the bloodied arrows. "Put these into the duffle, but make sure we can still grab 'em easily. We can't save Dean if we can't even defend ourselves."

Nodding his head, eager to get moving, Sam placed everything in the bag while loading one of the arrows into the cross-bow. Resting it on his shoulder and handing the duffle to his dad, Sam felt ready to go kill some vampires! Well, no, not really. The fact was that Sam was scared, really scared, but he wasn't going to let that come between him and saving his brother.

_We're almost there Dean! Just hang on a little longer!_

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see his dad point towards the back door, indicating that that was going to be the way they got in. Nodding his head in agreement, Sam got a better grip on the cross-bow and followed his dad across the yard, slipping behind a tree whenever the wind or some stupid squirrel decided to, loudly, rustle some leaves or snap a twig.

Finally making it to the back of the house without being detected, pressing up to the wall as close as they could, Sam waited while his dad quietly tried the door. With one turn it easily opened, swinging into the dark house without even a creek.

_Well this can't be good. _

Pulling out his machete, John poked his head around the corner, carful not to make a single noise, and then turned his full body into the door frame, as if challenging the darkness to do something. Nothing stirred. Sam too turned to face the darkness of the house, cross-bow raised and ready, and stood beside his dad. Still nothing stirred in the house, so they slowly started their trek inward.

As weird as it sounded, Sam actually felt better now that they had entered the house. Outside, he had left behind 'scared', and was now accompanied by 'determined'. No one and nothing took his brother and got away with it. He was going to make sure every one of the arrows that his dad had prepared would help them get that much closer to Dean. None would miss their mark. Not tonight.

Looking around, Sam saw that they were now in what looked like a small kitchen. It was nothing special, only a sink, a fridge and a stove, with a boring shade of green on the walls. There were also two doors, one to the left of the room and one right in front of them.

OOOOOOOOOO

Indicating that Sam go one way and he the other, John moved over to the bigger door, hopping the one he had sent Sam to was only a closet or a pantry. He couldn't risk his youngest, not when they were trying to save his eldest. He had just started to open the door he was at when a horrified gasp came from the other side of the room. Rushing over to Sam's side, John pulled him behind himself and looked into the room, machete at the ready.

The room was dark, kind of like an old library, but there was only a desk to one side. Other than that there was no other furniture. As his eyes adjusted a little bit, John also noticed that there was a large lump on the ground beside the desk. Before he could look any further, Sam struggled from his grasp and ran towards the pile on the floor. Instinctively John rushed after him, ready to tell him off for being so stupid to run into a room they hadn't examined properly, when he noticed that, now closer than he was before, the lump was actually a chair. A chair with feet, arms, a head…

"Dean!" Sam cried, still in a whisper, as he fell to the floor beside his unconscious brother.

Kneeling down beside him, John pulled out his pocket knife and went to work on the roped holding his kid to the chair, helpless and beaten to hell.

"Sam, support Dean's head while I untie him. And see if you can figure out what his injuries are like" John said, cutting through the ropes on Dean's wrists, and cringing at the burn marks and bruises on them, covered in blood. He then moved onto the legs and the chest ropes, angered even more by how tight they where.

_What, did these stupid fangs think that Dean could hulk out these ropes?! They're as thick as both my thumbs!_

Pushing his anger aside, John finished cutting the ropes and turned to help Sam pull Dean's limp body out of the chair. Once completed, he eased Dean's head onto his lap so he could asses the rest of the damage.

"So, there's that nasty scratch on his cheek, almost like he was clawed" Sam shuddered. "A big lump on the back of his head, it's only bleeding a little bit, but there's another one on his temple. It looks fresh too by the way it's bleeding. There's also a big bruise on his jaw" he finish, holding onto Dean's hand like it was a life-line, his head hanging in sorrow for his brother.

Nodding to Sam's bowed head, John examined Dean's broken body for himself. Sam had been right about all of the injuries he had reported, but then something else caught his eye. Carefully, John turned Dean's head to face Sam and they both gasped in outrage. Covering almost half of Dean's neck was a bit mark, all bruised and bloody.

"Dad, look!" Sam exclaimed, pointing towards Dean's forearm where another bite was. This one was even bigger, and it seemed like something savage had decided to take a chunk out of Dean's arm, but John knew better.

"They fed from him." Sam stated, hatred shinning bright in his large hazel eyes.

"Oh yes! And he was so gosh darn tasty too!"

Both Winchester turned in surprise, weapons at the ready, to see two vampires standing in the doorway they had just come through.

"Oh look Omar! Deanie here has friends!" the girl one exclaimed, clasping her hands together like she had just seen the cutest thing in the world. "How…delicious" she purred, un-sheathing her fangs as both vampires hurtled themselves at the Winchesters.

_Shit!_

OOOOOOOOOO

**TBC**

**Sorry! I know! Mean cliffy! But I just love ending these chapters with them! **

**Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! They make my day! And encourage me. The more reviews, the faster I want to type! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter done and done! Sorry it's shorter than some, and sorry this took so long to put up! I had to study for exams and that took 2 whole weeks out of my schedule! I actually wrote all of this in 2 sittings, but then I had to edit and make this perfect! **

**Oh, and I realized that I have yet to give my Beta-ing props to Marinawing!! She's done such a great job editing my chapters and giving me great advice and confidence. Thanks girl! 3**

OOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 6:**

"Move!"

Reacting completely on instinct, John shot his free hand out and shoved Sam to the far side of the room, dragging Dean and himself to the other just as Omar came crashing onto the spot where they had been only moments ago.

As fast as a snake he pulled out his machete and pointed it in front of himself. Having time only to defend his sons, John gently placed Dean's head on the ground and, with swords-man like precision, swung his blade towards the vampire that was now between him and his other son.

Jumping up to meet Johns challenge, Omar twisted his hands into claw-like appendages, and leaped at his opponent. They crashed mid-air, John throwing punches this way and that with his free hand and trying to cut the leaches' head off with the other, and in return, Omar was trying to rip his claws into John's heart and eat it.

OOOOOOOOOO

Fear froze in Sam's heart as he saw his dad and the male vampire clash in combat. But he knew now was not the time to freeze up. Now that his dad was fighting, that left him, his unconscious brother, and the female vampire.

Moving quickly, seeing that she was advancing on his now helpless and defenseless brother, Sam dived over to Dean's side, pulling out one of the blood soaked arrows and loading it into the cross-bow, well aware that he would be getting no further help from his dad.

Sam turned around, ready to plug the bitch with some dead man's blood, but she was too fast. Grabbing him by the collar, she yanked him roughly off of the floor, making him drop the bow in the process.

"No! Let me go! DAD!" Sam cried, trying desperately to pry her cold fingers off of his shirt.

"Oh, Daddies too busy right now to save you" taunted Catherin, enjoying the young boys fear. "And once Omars done with him, we're going to have as much fun with you as we did with your brother!" she said excitedly, glancing in Dean's direction, licking her lips. "I wonder if you'll scream as much as he did!"

"Shut up you bitch!" Sam yelled, her words crushing his fear and replacing it with pure rage. How dare they do this to his brother? The brother that was a father, mother and best friend to him.

Since his feet were only just grazing the floor, he shoved off with the tips of his toes as fast and as forcefully as he could and brought his foot up as hard as he could in between her legs. Sam knew that it wouldn't hurt as much for a girl, especially a girl who was a blood-sucking leach, but he knew that it should at least get a response out of her. Maybe ever get her to let her grip loosen on him. That didn't happen.

"Now that was just rude" Catherin complained, sounding pissed off. "And very inappropriate for a boy your age."

"Oh, bite me" was all Sam had to say in response.

"Oh my, such wrong choice of words! I think I just might!" Catherin leaned in, unsheathing her fangs, but stopped when a pained yell came from the next room over, where the two fighting men had disappeared in a tangle of fists and claws. And it wasn't John's voice.

"Omar?!" Catherin called, tossing Sam away from her to go see if her mate was okay. Sam shook his head to clear the dizziness and looked up to see his father, now bruised and bloody, but **alive**, standing in the doorway. Another observation he made was that his father no longer held a machete.

That was one down. One to go.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!!" Catherin screeched, throwing herself at John, ready to rip his throat out for killing her mate. As stubborn as always, John held his ground and out his fists up, ready for a fight, although he seemed exhausted.

Catherin was almost on John when there was a sharp _click_, and then a _woosh _as an arrow came flying through the air, landing right in the middle of her back, sending her off course and missing John's head my mere centimeters.

After crashing to the floor, Catherin looked up to see who had shot her, and her eyes locked with glassy, pained but determined green ones.

"I told you you would pay for wrecking my shirt."

OOOOOOOOOO

**TBC**

**Thank you so much to all of you for sticking with this story! I really appreciate it! Now if you wouldn't mind pressing that little green button at the bottom… *winks***


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. It****'s been forever since I've even **_**looked**_** at this. As you may have guessed, I lost my drive to write this, but I've decided that I'm going to write the ending for everyone who might still be waiting for it…after 1 ½ years… XD**

OOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 7**

There was only a second of blissful silence, a second of peace until Sam's feet began to pound against the floor, brining him closer to his injured brother at an alarming speed.

"Dean!" he called out, both fearful and overjoyed at the site of his brother awake and kicking.

Dropping down to the floor next to him, Sam frantically looking over Dean's body again, wanting desperately to help him but not wanting to cause further damage.

"Dean, are you okay? What hurts? How many fingers am I holding up? Can you move?" Sam demanded, frantic, holding up two shaky fingers.

Letting out a deep breath, Dean seemed to be actually thinking about Sam's questions before opening his chapped lips to answer.

"Yes I'm okay, everything hurts, you're holding up two fingers and…of course I can move." He reported, now attempting to see if he really could move.

Finally letting his grip on the crossbow loosen, Dean let it drop to the ground with a soft _clang_, before slowly moving his hands underneath himself. He slowly pushed his battered body up into a crouch, before slowly easing himself over, with Sam's insisted help, until he was sitting upright, back leaning against the wall.

After getting himself into a more comfortable position, Dean looked over at Sam's concerned eyes and gave him his best _told-you-so _smirk.

At that same moment John began to make his way over to his boys. That was, of course, after he had reclaimed his machete from Omar's neck and made sure that Catherin was really dead.

Crouching down beside his two sons, John ran his fingers through his messy hair, letting out a long and weary sigh before giving his eldest a good once over.

"How you holding up, Kiddo?"

Pulling his gaze from Sam, Dean glanced at his father's hardened eyes, and was both shocked and pleased to see worry in their depths.

"Other then the fact that I was a personal blood bank for a while, my face feels like it went 2 rounds with a cheese grater and my head is pounding like I just drank a whole freakin' bar, I'm doing just fine." Dean said, wanting to laugh and lighten his brother's and father's concerns, but he just didn't have the strength. Slowly but surly he could feel his eyelids drooping, wanting so desperately to shut tight and sleep forever.

Sam and John noticed this as well.

"Hey Dean, I'm gonna be right back. Once I get rid of the bodies," John said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, "the three of us are gonna get outta here. Can you stay awake here with Sammy until I come back?"

Groaning internally, Dean reluctantly nodded his head and let his head fall, gently, back to rest again the wall. He had just gotten comfortable when he felt a light pressure lean into his side. Glancing down, the angle at which he had to look making his head throb, Dean found Sam leaning into him, an arm gently wrapped around his waist.

Despite the circumstances, Dean felt content, and wrapped his arms around Sam as tight as his tires muscles would allow.

Feeling the familiar warmth that came with his brother's embrace, Sam couldn't hold back anymore. Turning farther into Dean's chest, Sam buried his face deeper into the dirty cotton of his brother's bloody shirt and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Dean! It's all my fault. Just before you we're taken I was thinking that we should let someone get taken. As **bait**! And then you were gone! Just gone! I'm so so so sorry!" Sam sobbed, ashamed at his thoughts back at the motel.

"Hey, hey there, come on now Sammy. This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I let my guard down back there. I should have seen it coming. Hey, look at me." Dean demanded, noticing that his brother wasn't listening to him. Sitting up straighter, gritting his teeth against the pain in his head and the weakness of his muscles, Dean pulled Sam's crying form from his chest, making Sam look him.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully. This is in _no way_ your fault Sam. None of it. Do you understand? There was nothing you could have done that would have prevented this."

"I could have gone out with you to get the soda…"

"And what then, Sam? You would have been taken too! No, it's better that both you and dad stayed inside. If we were both taken, imagine how dad would have reacted. He would have gone insane. You were there to keep him level headed." Dean concluded, hoping his words would help convince Sam that no matter how the events had played out, in the end they had played out in their favor.

Rubbing his wet eyes and taking a few deep breaths, Sam sat up and leaned in to give Dean a soft hug.

"You're the best big brother ever, you know that? I…I really miss-"

"Hey." Dean interrupted, looking down to meet his brother's intense gaze, "No chick-flick moments, remember?"

Sam finally had to laugh at that, tilting his head back and letting out the sound that was like music the Dean's ears.

"Hey, mind letting me in on the joke?" John asked, walking back into the room and grinning at the site of his boys together on the ground, big smiles spread across their weary and injured faces.

Strolling over, not really expecting his either of them to answer his question, he reached down to wrap his arms around Dean's torso, providing as much support as possible, and slowly lifted his battered boy off the floor.

With Sam's help, and plenty of complaining from Dean about how he could walk on his own, they finally made it back to their waiting impala.

Settling Dean onto the black leather seat in the back, John swiftly made his way around the cars broad rear end to the driver's seat. Satisfied that Dean was comfortably seated, using Sam's small lap as a pillow, John pulled away from the house that held bad memories for his family, fully planning on never seeing it again.

"We're gonna head over to Uncle Bobby's." John informed his sons as he drove on to a main road. "He's only 3 hours west of here, and Dean's gonna need somewhere to stay for a few days to recuperate. I'm not too keen on staying at a motel after this."

"I'm with you on that one." Dean agreed, slightly adjusting his position so he lay flat on his back.

"I don't know. I still don't really have any problems with motels." Sam responded, a small grin plastered to his face.

Both John and Dean raised their eyebrows, glancing at him with confusion. Aside from Dean, Sam seemed to be really affected by this whole ordeal. They would have thought he wouldn't want to see another motel for a long time after losing Dean outside of one.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at John through the rearview mirror and then down at Dean's questioning gaze from his position on his lap, giving him an evil smirk.

"I've got no problem with motels." Sam declared.

"I'm just never letting you get a drink by yourself again."

**END **

OOOOOOOOOO

**And that's it. It's finally done! Thanks to those who stuck with this story (until I decided to disappear for a year and a half)**** and a very LARGE thank you to my beta reader ****marinawing. No matter how many grammar and spelling mistakes I threw at her she always managed to respond with positive feedback! Send you my love!**

**I do have another Dean-centric fic I'm working on, and I'm going to do my best to keep up at least semi-regular updates! So if you want, go check it out! :D **

**Tosh ^^**


End file.
